


Last

by aishahiwatari



Series: Trektober 2019 [25]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Insecurity, James T. Kirk Has Issues, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Post-Coital Cuddling, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 08:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aishahiwatari/pseuds/aishahiwatari
Summary: Jim flushes, his eyes still a little wet. “Yeah. Can I make you come first? I don’t wanna- neglect you.”“Jim. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself if you find yourself so overwhelmed by my superior technique that I-“ Oh, no. That’s it. That’s why Jim’s always been so quick to help himself. “Wait, is that what you’re doing? Always making sure I come first?”There’s a certain look Jim gets when he’s about to downplay and lie about something that’s pretty damn important, actually.(for day 25 of Trektober 2019, prompt: Nice guys come last)





	Last

“Jim- let me-“ Leonard attempts, as he lays there, panting, breathless, sated and entirely failing to convince his limbs to obey his attempt to reach out.

“I got it, Bones- fuck- yes, fuck,” Jim’s already coming though, hand wrapped around his cock, painting Leonard’s naked stomach with his release and looking intensely pleased with the results, and then falling into Leonard’s arms when he finally manages to move.

That part’s a relief. Leonard knows Jim hasn’t exactly had the best sexual role models in life, and if he’d had to convince him to stay he’s not quite sure he could have found the necessary coherence. Jim’s put in the effort and worn him out, is patient and utterly devoted, his reputation for his skill entirely deserved. The one for his promiscuity seems, at least to Leonard, completely unfounded.

Jim doesn’t so much as look at anybody else. He sidles up beside Leonard when he sees him in the hall and brushes their fingers together, like they’re in high school and there’s any chance at all Leonard might turn him down. He nearly had a fit, turned scarlet and couldn’t meet anyone’s eyes for several minutes the last time Leonard greeted him with a kiss on the cheek.

And yet in every other aspect of his life, he’s so confident. Leonard’s the only one who can make him react that way, and okay, it makes him feel pretty damn special to be the one Jim has chosen to let so close. It’s not like he hasn’t put in any effort, but to him- Jim is so incredibly special it never seems like a chore.

Well, alright, it seems like a chore pretty damn often, in those small ways, but Jim’s worth it. Especially now, when he’s cuddling close, warm and sighing softly when Leonard kisses him, strokes his sides, scratches lightly at his back until he shivers, pressing even closer. He’s beautiful.

Come is starting to dry where it’s smeared between them from their last efforts, but Leonard can’t bring himself to care, certainly doesn’t want to stop, rolls Jim onto his back and kisses him some more. He can’t get hard again just yet, but he’s going to damn well try.

They haven’t been together long. They’ve had sex maybe three or four nights, in the last week or so, with Leonard’s shifts and Jim’s intense course load. But Jim hasn’t yet come in Leonard’s mouth, and he really wants to change that, begins to make a concerted effort to bring Jim closer to that point.

And for a while, Jim purrs and clings and makes sweet little moaning sounds when Leonard tugs at his nipples or bites at his throat. He arches, threads his fingers through Leonard’s hair and rolls his hips, seeking more until he’s hard against Leonard’s hip, too sensitive to want to get too rough, but ready for more.

“Bones, let me-“ he groans, though, scrabbling vaguely with his fingers when Leonard attempts to kiss his way down Jim’s chest, when he sets his mouth to the rippling muscles of Jim’s stomach, when he presses his thumbs into the soft, pale insides of Jim’s thighs to part them so he can nuzzle at Jim’s cock. He breathes in the scent of him, savours the warmth and softness of his skin, and he grazes his teeth against the jut of Jim’s hip when he fidgets like he might want to pull away, like he’s torn between wanting more and less.

“You alright?” he asks, kissing that same thin skin, taking in Jim’s flushed cheeks and his heaving chest, all clear signs of enjoyment except-

“I just- let me touch you, too? I wanna make you feel good.”

“You are. I like this,” Leonard tells him, with another brush of his lips, with his eyes on Jim as he squirms, clearly uneasy, having some feelings he’s not quite able to voice. “Jim. What’s going on.”

“I don’t- I can’t- god I’m fucking this up-“

“Jim, no!” Leonard does move, then back up to Jim’s level, to hold him and kiss his cheek and look into those stupid, uncertain eyes. “You’re not. You couldn’t possibly. I just wanted you to come in my mouth. If you’re not comfortable with that-“

“That’s not it. I- that sounds really good.”

“Yeah?”

Jim flushes, his eyes still a little wet. “Yeah. Can I make you come first? I don’t wanna- neglect you, cause I’ll be good for nothing after you’ve sucked my brain out through my dick.”

“Jim. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself if you find yourself so overwhelmed by my superior technique that I-“ Oh, no. That’s it. That’s why Jim’s never finished in Leonard’s mouth, why he’s always been so quick to help himself while Leonard’s sated and rendered stupid by his own orgasms. “Wait, is that what you’re doing? Always making sure I come first?”

There’s a certain look Jim gets when he’s about to downplay and lie about something that’s pretty damn important, actually.

Leonard cuts him off. “Where’s that come from, Jim?”

“I’ve- always done it.”

For a moment, Leonard can do nothing but ache for him. He’s had- well, probably slightly less than his fair share of terrible one-night stands. He knows it’s all about coming as quickly as possible, each person seeking their own pleasure, and if Jim’s been caught up in this sense of obligation the whole time, it’s a wonder he’s got to come at all. It certainly explains why he’s so practiced at coming at his own hand, but-

He’s never been in a long-term relationship. Nobody has ever made the effort to return that favour.

Leonard wants to cry, but he knows that just abandoning this will only make Jim feel worse. He reaches out to stroke Jim’s cheek, to try and smooth that crease in his brow where he’s convinced he’s done something wrong. “I need you to trust me here, sweetheart.”

Jim eyes him doubtfully. He’s tense, but eventually he nods. He’s trying so damn hard, and Leonard adores him for it.

“I want to change that. We’re never going to be able to keep a count and work it out. But I need you to know that bringing you pleasure brings it to me, too. I want to make you come, Jim. And if you struggle to take care of me, after, then I can do it myself. Or I’ll be happy to just cuddle up next to you and fall asleep. Same way you would, for me.”

Jim’s hands are shaking when he wraps one of them around Leonard’s wrist, apparently just to hold onto him. Leonard twists to bring those fingers to his lips, to kiss them softly.

“You’ll- let me make it up to you, next time?”

“It’s not always going to work out like that, taking turns, sweetheart. I’d rather put no structure on it at all-“ but he can see the panic in Jim’s eyes, and he can’t do that to him. “Alright, how about- neither of us goes more than three times in a row without making the other come first. For now. With a view to making it so eventually we won’t need to keep count any more. We can just trust each other to say something if they’re feeling neglected.”

Jim contemplates that. Leonard can see him doing the math in his head, the sneaky thing. He can still get his way three times for each of Leonard’s, but he’s not considered Leonard’s stubbornness. Or his ability. He might not be as practiced as Jim but he sure as hell knows what he’s supposed to do.

“Now I’m pretty sure you’ve had your three. And that makes it my turn,” he says, and Jim looks somehow both perturbed and thrilled by the prospect. “I promise. I’ll enjoy this almost as much as you will.”

It just about earns him a nod which, actually, isn’t quite enough. So Leonard asks again, with more words, punctuated with kisses, watching his progress show in Jim’s eyes with each one.

“You sure, darlin’? If it makes you uncomfortable I really won’t. But I do really, genuinely, want to taste you. Want to feel you as you lose it because of me. And I want to kiss you after, when you’re all sweet and soft. Senseless from coming down my throat.”

Jim pouts, but his interest is beginning to show in more ways than one. He nods, properly this time, and Leonard rewards him with a proper kiss, coaxes his mouth open and slides their tongues together, brushing his thumb idly across Jim’s cheekbone, tracing the line of his jaw. He’s gorgeous, and Leonard loves to touch him, to explore what nobody else gets to have. He wants everything.

It’s ridiculous, and Leonard knows he shouldn’t give a single fuck about whoever Jim was with before him, but it’s guiltily satisfying to know that he’s the first to experience any aspect of this.

Leonard can be a little possessive. It’s maybe not entirely healthy, but it works in his favour and fills him with a deep satisfaction in a moment like this, when he can suck a bruise into Jim’s bottom lip, scratch fingernails down his chest, make him mewl when he catches a nipple and then groan when he gently, thoroughly kisses it better.

He bites more marks on his journey down, one over the jut of Jim’s hip where he’d only grazed his teeth earlier. Jim’s hands are clenching into fists in the sheets, and Leonard eases them up to tangle in his hair, to encourage Jim to touch him, to guide him where he wants. His hands shake when Leonard sucks the skin over his hipbone a dark pink, but they clutch tight, pulling at Leonard’s hair when Leonard sinks teeth into the insides of his thighs, lathes with his tongue to soothe the hurt and then works until the bruise there is a deep purple and Jim is groaning, shuddering.

He has a perfect cock, and Leonard has no idea how he’s managed to keep his mouth off it so far. He makes up for it now, laps at the head and savours the taste of Jim’s arousal with a moan, then kisses, just teases his lips down the underside until he can nuzzle and lap at his hot, heavy balls. He’ll do more than that, soon, will explore further back and ease Jim open on his tongue until he’s crying for release.

Jim’s not far from that now, actually, his cock red and hard and leaking, the skin so hot and soft against Leonard’s lips and then his tongue, and then sliding into his throat, putting pressure in places he’d thought he’d forgotten about.

Leonard enjoys this. It’s intimate and intense, sends sparks down his spine so that he really does enjoy it. Not as much as Jim, judging by the hitches in his breath, the restless shifting of his hips, the way he’s desperately trying not to pull too hard at Leonard’s hair. He’s maybe never had this before, with the way he’s done things, only experienced the token effort of somebody seeking only their own pleasure.

Leonard’s going to make him see stars. His jaw’s already aching, but he does everything he can, caresses with his tongue, sucks and bobs his head, absorbs Jim’s helpless thrusts, takes him deep and swallows around him. He can feel Jim’s pulse pounding through him, and he hums, knows the vibrations travel back.

“Bones-“ Jim gasps, and Leonard’s never been happier to hear that goddamn nickname in his life, pulls back to breathe just briefly before he sinks down again and then feels the first spurt onto his tongue, hears Jim’s overwhelmed whine, wishes only that he could see him properly in this moment, the way his beautiful face looks in the depths of his pleasure.

Next time. Leonard’s hard himself, enjoying the underlying pleasure every movement sends through him, without the distraction of urgency. He’ll take his second turn the very next time, if Jim wants that, if he’ll let him finger him open slowly and then fuck him even slower, until he’s practically sobbing with the overstimulation.

Yes, Leonard has all kinds of plans for him, but for the moment, he swallows, eases Jim through the intensity, takes the hands that are shakily petting his hair and kisses the fingers, pulls until Jim wraps his arms around him, until he can crawl up to be held. He kisses Jim’s face, understands if he doesn’t want to taste himself but Jim either does want, or doesn’t care, noses at him until they can kiss lazily, sleepily.

Leonard genuinely doesn’t care if he comes or not, at this point. He’s happy to wait and have that deeper intensity the following night, to revel in it and let it fade as sleep overtakes him.

He kind of ends up with both, Jim reaching for him, for lube, stroking him long and slow until his eyes roll back and he pushes into Jim’s hand with a blissful sigh, happy and sated.

It’s good, but not quite as good as feeling Jim’s breathing level out, his head heavy on Leonard’s chest, the first of them to submit to sleep, for a change. He’s warm, solid, comforting in his presence, Leonard breathing in the scent of his hair, his lips pressed against it.

Vaguely, Leonard wonders what Jim’s policy would be on Leonard telling him he loves him. Who has to go first?

He can think about it in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m also on [Tumblr](https://aishahiwatari.tumblr.com/)


End file.
